


Daddy Dearest

by kriscasso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscasso/pseuds/kriscasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves me, he loves me not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest

Sehun wishes he knew what Joonmyun thinks about when they’re lying in bed together after making love — no, it’s simply fucking. After all, neither of them has bothered to bring up the conversation in which they figure out where they stand in each other’s lives. For now they only have a Daddy/baby dynamic going on between them. It was enough to satisfy Sehun at first, submitting to Joonmyun’s every whim and receiving plenty of affection in return, but he started to question things after a month or so of fooling around. Is Joonmyun kind to Sehun because the younger is willing to indulge his kink? Does the man truly care about him, or is it all just a part of the act? 

It’s been three months since then and Sehun still can’t stop wondering.

“Are you still with me, baby?” a voice calls out.

Oh, that’s right. Sehun is burrowed under the covers with Joonmyun by his side and he has just allowed his mind to wander for the umpteemth time since coming over to the elder’s place. 

“Yeah, I’m still here,” Sehun quickly replies so that Joonmyun won’t fuss over him, smiling softly at the other for reassurance. 

He can’t remember the exact moment when he realized he had fallen head over heels for the older man, but it’s the stupid butterflies and racing heart that won’t allow his mind to rest. There are so many unanswered questions, yet no room to voice them. 

“If you say so. Daddy is going to have to excuse himself for a moment to use the men’s room.” Joonmyun presses his lips against Sehun’s forehead and Sehun lets out a sigh of contentment. 

_The first time Joonmyun kissed Sehun on the forehead was during their first meeting at the park. Chanyeol, Sehun’s roommate, had convinced him to do some volunteer work with a local organization that focused on helping out the disadvantaged youth. On that fateful day, Sehun was sweating through his white cotton t-shirt as he picked up garbage. He felt less than fabulous and was relieved that the lunch provided was worth his efforts and tears._

_Sehun decided to sit far away from the others underneath a tall oak, munching on his chicken like he hadn’t eaten in days. A comely young man, later to be identified as Joonmyun, approached halfway through his feast and Sehun only let the other join him after he handed over his honey mustard. They didn’t talk, only ate in silence. Sehun slowed down his pace when he felt eyes on him, feeling a little shy all of a sudden, and eventually stopped eating altogether. Not even two seconds after he had wiped his mouth, the stranger pulled him in by the collar for a kiss. It wasn’t exactly out of the blue since Sehun knew the man wouldn’t have insisted on sitting with him for no reason._

_Maybe it was the fact that Sehun hadn’t had a good lay in a couple weeks or maybe it was the fact that the other man was really hot, but whatever the reason, he crawled onto the man’s lap to close up the rest of the space between them. One thing led to another. He found himself freeing the man’s erection from the confines of his pants and sucked him off without a care. It didn’t matter when he heard the head coordinator of his group call out on his megaphone for everyone to get back to work. It didn’t matter when he became aware that they could probably get arrested for such a lascivious act. All that really mattered was getting the man off._

_When the man kissed him on the forehead afterwards, Sehun felt utterly embarrassed because only children received kisses on their foreheads from their mothers._

_“You’re really cute. We should get together another time.”_

_“A-alright. What’s your name, by the way?”_

_“You can call me Daddy.”_

With Joonmyun out of the room, Sehun folds his arms behind his head and stares up at the ceiling as if all the answers he’s been looking for are written up there. If only life was that simple. He wonders if he’ll ever gather enough courage to tell Joonmyun how he really feels. 

“Did you nod off again?” he hears Joonmyun whisper a few minutes later by the door and pretends to be asleep because he’s afraid of the word vomit that might come out of his mouth.

 

On the weekdays, Sehun doesn’t get to see Joonmyun much because he still attends university and needs to keep his grades up to appease his parents. He doesn’t mind getting the occasional barely passing grade, but then his parents will have a fit and threaten to cut him out of their lives. It’s because he loves them that he tries a little more than his hardest to stay ahead of the game.

Going home after a long day of classes isn’t really fun when one’s horny roommate likes to invite his equally horny boyfriend, Jongin, over every single day. Sehun wishes the couple would have some decency and save the fucking for later instead of pouncing on each other with him still in the room. Seeing one’s dearest roommate’s face painted with white streaks on accident will scar just about anyone. Seeing it happen twice will make anyone want to go blind. This is the reason why Sehun loves spending his weekends at Joonmyun’s place because there’s no one hanging around that makes him want to stab his eyes with a blunt knife.

“Would you mind grabbing us two cokes from the fridge?” Chanyeol hollers across the room. 

“I’m fucking trying to study here! Get them yourself,” Sehun shouts without looking away from the papers and open textbooks scattered in front of him. 

“But I don’t want to pause the movie and Jongin is tired from dance practice,”his roommate whines.

Sehun knows that Chanyeol won’t shut up until he gives in and begrudgingly stalks over to their mini kitchen. He makes sure to shake the can of soda he’ll hand over to Chanyeol.

“Here you go, roomie,” he says nonchalantly and waits for the inevitable yelp from a certain giant. 

The evening wears on without another hitch. Chanyeol doesn’t ask Sehun for anything else which makes it easier for Sehun to concentrate on remembering equations he’ll probably never use outside of academia.

It’s a miracle when Sehun doesn’t hear any suspicious sounds coming from the next bed over when he throws the covers over himself at the end of his efforts of trying to study. Either Chanyeol has finally learned to keep it in his pants or how to get his boyfriend off without a sound. Sehun is fine with never knowing which one it is.

 

7:03  
_JM: Good morning, baby. Daddy can’t wait to see you later._

7:06  
_SH: Good morning to you too, Daddy!! Will we go out to eat or straight to your place?_

7:11  
_JM: I’ll have to think about it, but just remember to be a good boy because good boys get rewarded._

7:27  
_SH: I promise because I’d hate to disappoint Daddy. I have to run now. =͟͟͞͞ =͟͟͞͞ ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ_

7:28  
_JM: You’re so silly, baby boy. I love you._

Joonmyun never fails to wish Sehun a good morning which is one of the reasons why Sehun adores him so much. It’s the little things that make his heart flutter, really. Whenever Joonmyun reminds Sehun to drink at least eight glasses of water a day, sends a pepperoni supreme pizza to his dorm after a test (because baby deserves something for his hard work), or even tells him how nice he looks in dirty sweatpants, Sehun falls for him a little more each time. 

And then there’s the three little words that crush Sehun’s soul. He hates it every time Joonmyun tells him _I love you_ because he isn’t sure if it’s out of the bottom of his heart or groin. There’s no telling which way Joonmyun is coming from, but Sehun refuses to ever say the words back because they mean so much more to him than Joonmyun will ever know. Despite this fact, Joonmyun hasn’t stopped saying it to Sehun which gives Sehun false hope that there’s something more between them.  
Throughout the day, Sehun can’t stop thinking about what Joonmyun has in store for him later on. They usually spend Friday nights eating out at some outrageously priced restaurant followed by an hour or two of sex depending on how stressed out the elder is from work. Sehun remembers their first Friday night together too fondly for his liking. 

_Sehun’s jaw had dropped when Joonmyun picked him up in a stretch limousine and brought him to the most expensive place in town. There’s always a waiting list for the waiting list to get inside and it surprised Sehun as they were taken to a table straight away by the hostess without her even looking down at her list on the stand. Joonmyun either had connections or dined here often enough that the place had a table set aside that was permanently reserved under his name. It felt like a sin walking past customers garbed in their sunday best while Sehun donned a blue and white striped sweater and distressed jeans. Joonmyun had said they were going to have dinner, but in no way did he imply or mention they were about to dine like gods._

_“What the fuck!? I knew you were loaded with your CEO job, but this is just ridiculous,” Sehun squawked, gesturing to the way too high ceilings and the cherubs etched onto the ends of the silverware._

_“I wanted to take you somewhere nice,” Joonmyun replied cooly as a waitress came by their table with a bottle of wine in her hands. Sehun couldn’t read the name on the label, but he was sure as hell that just the cork itself cost more than his tuition at the university._

_Ordering was left in Joonmyun’s hands since Sehun was overwhelmed by the choices printed in gold leaf inside of the leather-bound menu. When their food arrived, Sehun wondered where half his meal went because there was only one meatball sitting on the tiniest bed of spaghetti he’d ever seen. Despite the lack of quantity, the quality was superb and Sehun didn’t give a single fuck as he slurped away wholeheartedly._

_Joonmyun didn’t seem to mind the attention their table was getting and reached over to wipe away tomato sauce off the corners of Sehun’s mouth with the pad of his finger. Sehun had the audacity to hold on tightly to Joonmyun’s wrist and lick the sauce off his finger without breaking eye contact._

15:45  
_JM: Baby? Are you mad at me? Please answer me. I’m really worried._

15:46  
_SH: Sorry, Daddy! I’m not mad at you, I just spaced out a little… or a lot. I’ll be out there in a few minutes. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_

Sehun didn’t realize that he had been reminiscing after he returned to his dorm once his last class had ended and slaps himself for letting his mind wander once again. He changes out of the pajamas he had worn all day to a fresh set of clothes as to not repulse Joonmyun with his stench. 

“Going to run away with your grandpa boyfriend again?” Chanyeol teases.

“H-he’s not my boyfriend.” And it’s true, unfortunately. “Just shut up or else I’ll never leave and you won’t be able to screw around with Jongin,” Sehun threatens. 

“Dude, you know your presence isn’t a hindrance to our sex life,” Chanyeol reminds him with a crooked smile on his face.

“Thanks for the disgusting and painful reminder.” Sehun waves goodbye to his roommate, flipping him off in the last second.

Joonmyun is waiting for Sehun across the street from the main campus like always and holds a hand out for him to take. They exchange the usual pleasantries before sliding into the back of the limousine where Sehun clings onto Joonmyun’s arm and rests his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“I really missed you, Daddy, and I’m sorry for accidentally ignoring your previous messages. I’ve been a bad boy,” Sehun mumbles in shame. 

If Sehun wasn’t so focused on the cream carpeting, he’d see that Joonmyun is shaking his head at him. 

“Accidentally ignoring my messages doesn’t make you a bad boy, but mumbling does. You need to properly enunciate your words, baby boy,” Joonmyun reprimands him and taps Sehun on the cheek to grab his full attention. Sehun looks up hesitantly because he’s afraid he’ll see scorn behind Joonmyun’s eyes and is pleasantly surprised when the elder slots their lips together for a kiss. He makes a muffled sound out of protest, feeling unworthy, but Joonmyun holds him still with his free hand and who is Sehun to say no to his Daddy?

Their ride comes to a screeching halt after what feels like only five minutes and Sehun is crestfallen to see Joonmyun’s condominium complex outside of the tinted windows. He had been hoping all day that they were going to stop by the country club or something of the like, but the situation isn’t too bad since he gets Joonmyun all to himself. Trying to fight for someone’s attention against an elderly man isn’t such an easy task. Sehun learned that the hard way. 

_“Daaaady! I want to go to the pool,” Sehun whined, tugging gently on Joonmyun’s hand._

_“Hush, baby. I need a couple more minutes with Mr. Park here.” Joonmyun extricated his hand from Sehun’s hold and gave all his attention to a man that looked like he was ready for his death bed._

_Sehun huffed and squirmed around in his wicker chair as he watched the two men engage in a heated discussion. He could have cared less about what they were talking about because all he wanted to do was take a dip in the club’s swimming pool that was size of a small village since it was such a hot day and no one came around to refill his glass with lemonade. Hell was taking over, Sehun could feel it in his bones._

_Fifteen minutes passed by and Sehun was still made to sit in silence. He had had enough._

_“Can I just go without you, Daddy?” Sehun asked, resting a hand on Joonmyun’s shoulder as he got up._

_“No, you can’t. Sit back down now. You’re embarrassing me.” Joonmyun gave him a pointed look and the old man smirked his way._

_Another fifteen minutes passed by and then another. By then, a couple Sehun had been watching out of boredom finished their match on the tennis courts. He wanted to sob, but there were no need for his tears when he felt someone mussing up his hair._

_“We can go now, baby.”_

_Sehun beamed up at Joonmyun, but his smile disappeared once he saw the old man give him a knowing look. That bastard, Sehun mumbled to himself as he dragged Joonmyun away._

They take the elevator up to the twenty-third floor and before Sehun can even begin to tell Joonmyun how his day was, they’ve reached their destination. 

He makes himself right at home on the leather sofa, pressing his face against the lavender-scented cushions. It’s always nice to be over here because everything smells fresh and is clean enough to eat off of, but it’s such a shame that Joonmyun lives too far away from his campus. If only there was a way, Sehun could spend everyday in Joonmyun’s home. Oh right, there is a way, but Sehun doesn’t have the guts to share his feelings with Joonmyun.

“Do you want to know why I brought you straight here today?” Joonmyun asks as he joins Sehun on the sofa, running his fingers through the latter’s hair. 

“I would like to.” Sehun didn’t realize there was a reason as to why Joonmyun took him to his home so soon on their Friday together, automatically having assumed the elder was just a little too tired to go out.

“I have to go into the office this Sunday which means we won’t be able to spend most of that day together like we usually do. I wanted to make up for the inevitable lost time.”

Sehun hates how confused Joonmyun’s words make him feel because they can be interpreted in two ways: Joonmyun genuinely likes spending time with him or he just wants to fuck until the sun sets. He wishes that it were the former guess, but everything else in their odd relationship leads him to believe otherwise.

“Aw, that’s really sweet of you, Daddy. I feel so lucky to be your baby boy.” Sehun throws his arms around Joonmyun, holding onto him tightly as if he were about to disappear. 

“I adore how happy you are, but you’re going to have to let Daddy go because I want to start preparing dinner for us.” Joonmyun kisses both of Sehun’s cheeks before untangling himself. 

“But you never cook for me and besides, it’s still kind of early.” Sehun pouts.

“I should start doing it then because you’re special to me and besides, I love you.” 

Sehun doesn’t have the willpower in him to stop Joonmyun from shuffling into the kitchen because he’s paralyzed by those stupid words again. They make his stomach do somersaults and churn at the same time. He refuses to believe that Joonmyun is playing games with him, but that has to be the only plausible explanation for the elder’s actions — or he’s a bit of a nut. 

When it seems like Joonmyun won’t be coming back to Sehun any time soon, the latter scurries off into the master bedroom where he plops down on the king-sized bed. The pillows are the only things in the condo that don’t smell like artificial flowers and spices, and instead they smell like Joonmyun. He doesn’t care about looking like a fool as he hugs one of pillows against his chest because he’ll simply pretend that it all happened in his sleep if the elder were to catch him.

_“Fuck! I really didn’t want to fire all those people, but the company has taken a turn for the worse and it would have been impossible to continue paying everyone’s salary if I didn't let some of them go.” Joonmyun has his face buried in his hands, sitting hunched over in the middle of his living room._

_Sehun stares at the distraught man in front of him and wonders if this is really Joonmyun. The Joonmyun he knows is always confident, cheerful, and composed. This imposter looks exactly like Joonmyun, dresses like Joonmyun, and sounds like Joonmyun, but he can’t be the real Joonmyun. To prove himself right, Sehun steps forward carefully as to not startle the man on the floor. The other glances up at him with red eyes and tears staining his puffy cheeks._

_“D-daddy?”_

_“I fucked up so badly. These people have families to feed and mortgages to pay off, but now they might not be able to do so because of some careless mistake I made. I shouldn’t have trusted Mr. Park so easily,” the man cries out, extending his arms out for Sehun._

_“Oh… uh, everything will be alright,” Sehun reassures Joonmyun, whoever the hell he really is, and gathers the man in his arms. For an imposter, he sure feels a lot like the real deal._

_Neither of them says a word as Sehun rubs soothing circles into the small of the man’s back in the hopes that that will make everything okay. He’s still utterly confused about what’s going on, but at least the man seems to be calming down significantly by the second. In the silence, Sehun thinks about how caring this Joonmyun is. The man really gives a damn about the people working underneath him unlike others in his position and in a sick way, Sehun can see a little humanity inside of him._

_“Thank you so much, baby.” Joonmyun pulls back a little from the embrace and smiles that gorgeous smile Sehun found himself falling in love with a while back._

_And then it hits him like a train._

“It’s time to wake up now, baby boy. Dinner is ready.”

Sehun shoots up from where he lies on the bed and scans his surroundings for the imposter. All he finds is his Joonmyun hovering by the bedside with that fucking endearing smile on his face. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Joonmyun sounds worried and crawls right next to Sehun.

“No, it was a… an eye-opening dream,” Sehun shares, thinking back to everything that occurred before he was woken up.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’d rather not because it was really weird,” Sehun lies, sort of. The dream was weird in the sense that the entire scenario felt fake, but at the same time, Sehun knows that three months ago, the exact situation occurred. He remembers it all too clearly now when he knew he was in love with Joonmyun. It’s strange to say that it was after he realized the man truly cared about everyone and that smile, it could steal anyone’s heart.

After some convincing, Joonmyun leaves the topic alone and leads Sehun out to the dining room where the table is already set up. Sehun can’t help but let out a chuckle at the sight of fried chicken with an accompanying honey mustard dipping sauce on their plates. 

“I-I remember how much you loved them when we first met, so I thought I’d try to recreate the meal that helped me win you over. I’m not much of a chef, but I hope — “ Sehun silences Joonmyun with his mouth, pressing their bodies together as closely as possible. 

“It’s perfect, just like you are. I love it, Daddy.” _And I love you, too._

 

Saturday is Sehun’s favorite day of the week because he doesn’t have any responsibilities except pleasing Joonmyun, his favorite person. 

The pair are bone-tired after an eventful night. Sehun had jumped Joonmyun before the man could begin washing the dishes because he wanted to let him know just how much he appreciated their dinner. He didn’t mind that Joonmyun refused to let him cum until his throat grew sore from begging. Usually he hated being degraded like that, but last night felt completely different for some reason. 

No one wants to get out of bed and that’s fine. Lying in each other’s arms is good enough for Sehun. He won’t mind if they stay like that for the rest of the day actually. 

Nothing lasts forever though. Sehun groans as he watches Joonmyun leave for the bathroom in nothing but his birthday suit which gives him a good view of all the little marks he left on the man. They are the only things that gives him temporary claim over the elder.

Their morning is off to a slow start, but that’s okay since it’s the weekend after all. They have a reason to be a bit more lazy than usual. There’s no need to rush through breakfast and out the door in under ten minutes. Sehun appreciates the sluggish pace and sips his coffee as he relishes in the sound of Joonmyun humming a happy tune. 

Somewhere between making burnt pancakes together and lounging on the sofa, the pair decide to go out for a walk since it’s such a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and most people are still sleeping. The streets are theirs to claim. 

Joonmyun has to nag Sehun to put on sunscreen to prevent a sunburn and skin cancer with the latter giving in once the former offers to help with the application process. 

“Can we get some ice cream later, Daddy?” Sehun asks half an hour into their walk around the neighborhood. 

“I don’t want to spoil you too much, baby.” Joonmyun gives him a sad smile.

Sehun isn’t going to waste his energy protesting Joonmyun’s decision since they had an amazing night and their morning couldn’t have been more perfect. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood they have built together. He’s content with just holding hands with Joonmyun as they talk about anything and everything during their walk. 

Before meeting Joonmyun, Sehun would never have enjoyed a stroll around the city because it seemed like a mundane activity old people do in their free time. When he really thinks about it, he realizes how many other things his pre-Joonmyun self would have hated. It’s funny how the man has changed him for the better.

On their way back home, they stop by a bakery to pick up a dozen doughnuts. It doesn’t take a genius to know who chose the Rilakkuma-themed ones and who chose the regular glazed.

The next day, Sehun wakes up to an empty bed. He stares at the spot next to him that Joonmyun was occupying not so long ago. It’s Sunday morning and they’re supposed to be spending time together, but instead the elder is stuck working his ass off for god knows what. 

Sehun wants to have a fit, but there’s no one to watch or reprimand him afterwards. Instead of lying in bed all day until the other returns, he gets up to freshen himself up in the bathroom. To his surprise, there’s a sticky note on the mirror and before he even reads it, his heart begins to flutter.

__

_I had to go into the office today if you forgot, so don’t_  
_think I abandoned you this morning! I’d never do that_  
_to my baby boy. I hope you behave while I’m gone._  
_We both know what happens to naughty boys. Until_  
_I return, please relax because you really deserve it. You_  
_work so hard at school and it aches my heart to see you_  
_stressed and tired. Rest well!!_

_I love you._

_♡ Daddy_

Sehun isn’t sure whether or not he should frown at the last few words and shoves the note into the waistband of his underpants to dispose of later — or keep, he hasn’t decided yet. It’s kind of hard to go through his morning routine with the thought of Joonmyun actually loving him. He doesn’t want to believe it’s possible because then he would’ve wasted so much time not confessing his feelings! Pushing everything to the back burner for now, he tries his best to go through the motions. Within the span of fifteen minutes, Sehun manages to get water up his nose, gag on toothpaste, and drop his slipper in the toilet.

Breakfast just isn’t the same without Joonmyun sitting by his side. It hasn’t been an hour since he’s woken up and he already misses Joonmyun dearly. They’ve been apart for much longer than this when Sehun’s at school, but the weekend is usually their time together. Not getting to actually spend any of that time with his favorite person is a bummer. 

Lunch is the same. Sehun orders a pizza and realizes too late that he hadn’t asked for the pepperoni supreme, just plain ol’ pepperoni. There’s less meat on the pizza which ruins the entire meal. Joonmyun would have remembered how to order it for him properly if he was there.

Sehun can’t believe just how attached he is to Joonmyun and knows for a fact that he has to have _the talk_ with him soon. He’s tired of wondering if they’re fated to be fuck buddies who kind of enjoy each other’s company or one of those cutesy couples that make everyone around them uncomfortable. The thought of actually confronting Joonmyun terrifies him because the whole thing can backfire and they won’t have any sort of relationship anymore. 

No, this is for my sanity, he tells himself. If Joonmyun doesn’t like him more than just his _baby_ , Sehun won’t have to waste anymore of his time pining for the man and spend it all trying to get over him. 

He’s adamant about giving Joonmyun a piece of him mind, but his resolve wavers for a moment when the man returns home a little after seven in the evening. Joonmyun looks so happy, more than usual. Does Sehun really want risk ruining his day? 

“Welcome home. Can we talk about something, Joonmyun?” Yeah, he kind of wants to risk it.

“We agreed that you’ll always refer to me as _Daddy_ ,” Joonmyun corrects him.

Sehun shakes his head and steps over to where Joonmyun stands, tugging on the sleeve of his suit jacket. “No, _we_ need to talk as _Sehun_ and _Joonmyun_ now.”

The flash of fear in Joonmyun’s eyes makes Sehun want to apologize for saying anything, but he forces himself to march forward in his campaign. He leads the elder over to the sofa, helping him to sit down before taking a seat for himself. It’s unsettling to have Joonmyun so silent when he usually likes to fill in the gaps of their conversations with the most stupid and endearing things Sehun has ever heard. Sehun hopes that there’s a future where he’ll never have to stop listening to the elder’s horrible jokes.

“When you say you love me, do you really mean it?” There’s no point in beating around the bush.

Joonmyun cocks his head to the side, staring at Sehun as if he has a third eye on his face. “Of course I mean it. I really love you.”

“Because I’m your baby, or because I’m me, Sehun?” The silence that ensues makes Sehun uneasy and now he’s glad that he didn't eat any of that pizza from before. 

“I love you because you’re you, Sehun. I know it doesn’t seem that way since we’re always immersed in our respective roles. Is this worry of yours the reason you've been a little out of it lately?” Joonmyun says after a while.

Sehun stopped paying attention to what Joonmyun had to say after the other admitted to truly loving him, not just the baby persona. He’s trying to fight the tears from falling because it’ll be embarrassing and Joonmyun will only coddle him, making him even more embarrassed. 

“Fuck, I need a moment to myself.” He makes a move to leave, but Joonmyun takes a hold of his wrist to prevent him from getting any further. 

“You’re not going anywhere because I refuse to let you cry alone in the bathroom.” Joonmyun pulls Sehun onto his lap, holding onto him tightly and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Instead of mending the situation, Joonmyun’s actions cause Sehun to let the floodgates open. He buries his face in the crook of the man’s shoulder, sobs wracking his body. This is probably the happiest moment in his life, yet he can’t even get a grip on himself. Joonmyun doesn’t seem to mind though, merely reassuring Sehun that everything will be okay and that he’ll be there for him always. 

 

“Does this make us officially boyfriends?” Sehun screeches out of enthusiasm after the tears subsided.

Joonmyun chuckles. “It does, but before we do anything else, would you rather we limit the daddy play only in the bedroom?”

Sehun is caught off guard by the question. He never thought about cutting down on his time at being Joonmyun’s baby boy, but that only means more time to be Joonmyun’s boyfriend from now on. He gets the best of both worlds.

“I’d like that. Since you’re my _boyfriend_ now, take me out on our first date,” Sehun demands.

“I took you out to so many already, it won’t be our first anymore.” Joonmyun is flabbergasted. 

“Yeah, but this will be the first one in which you’re my boyfriend. So where are you taking me?”

"Wherever you'd like, Sehun." 

Sehun swears that the way his name rolls off of Joonmyun’s tongue sounds like a melody he'll never grow tired of listening to and he's delighted that he has a lifetime to prove himself right. 

"I love you so much, Joonmyun."

“I love you too, Sehun.”


End file.
